I Try To Hide My Feelings, but They Always Show
by But You Can Call Me Quinn
Summary: Rachel needs to ask Quinn for some advice. Basically the bathroom scene from 3x11.
1. I Try to Hide my Feelings

**I Try To Hide my Feelings, but They Always Show**

You walk into the girl's bathroom and you see Quinn standing by the sinks. She is applying dark, red lipstick to her perfect, soft lips. The same lips you have been yearning to kiss ever since she told you to stay away from Finn only two years ago. Has it really been two years? You have been in love with Quinn Fabray for two years – probably longer than that – and you are still dating Finn. You knew you shouldn't have dated Finn in the first place. The only reason you did was because you thought it would bring you closer to the girl of your dreams. That didn't work. You started to walk towards Quinn.

"Hey. Look, I need your advice. Alright-" You waited until the last two Cheerios leave the bathroom because you don't want the whole school to know about this. "About an a-adult problem."

Quinn turns away from the mirror and faces you. She has a shocked look on her face. "Holy crap, are you pregnant?"

"NO! Look, I'm coming to you as a friend and oddly because I think you would be the only person that would give me a straight forward and thoughtful answer about this."

"Your right, I'm sorry. Yes. I can keep a ss-secret."

"OK. Well, um Finn asked me to marry him."

Quinn gasps. You notice a touch of sadness in her beautiful hazel eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said I needed to think about it."

"Well, you can't –"

"Why? Plenty of people get married at our age and I know that he and I haven't lived together or anything and I love him. He is the one. I k-know it." Another lie. Quinn hands you a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"That's my ticket out of here. I got into Yale. Early admissions. Turns out my essay about overcoming adversity while maintaining a straight A average during a teen pregnancy really turned on the admissions boards."

"Quinn, that's amazing." You tell her as you bring her into a hug. You notice this is the first time you are touching Quinn Fabray. You want to remember this moment forever. You smell her hair. It smells like vanilla. You notice that although she is a lot taller than you, she fits perfectly with your body. "That's so great." You let go of her and the feeling of wanting to kiss her returns. You try to push it away but the feeling is so huge. You know that if you don't do something the feeling is just going to bottle up so you make a split decision. You start to close the distance between you and Quinn. She looks into her eyes almost questioning you. You swallow hard and take the next couple of steps. You just now realized how far away you were. You are so close to her face now. You can see everything on her face. Every detail. It is just so perfect. You stroke her cheek. Quinn grabs your wrist to stop you but that doesn't work. You use your other hand and you put it behind her neck. She doesn't stop you this time. You pull her in slowly to you. Your noses are now touching. Forehead to forehead. You dreamed about this so many times! You are in kissing distance with Quinn Fabray! The girl of your dreams! In a girl's bathroom! You are about to have your first kiss with Quinn Fabray in girl's bathroom of all places. You forget about the bathroom because you are about to kiss Quinn Fabray! Her beautiful hazel eyes are staring into your brown ones. Waiting for your next move. You lick your lips and you finally plant your lips on Quinn Fabray. Oh my god! Her lips are amazing! It takes Quinn a couple of seconds to respond but now she is really into the kiss. You can feel her smiling against your lips. You can't help but smile back. Has she wanted this, too? She is such a better kisser than Puck, Blaine or Finn. Oh my god! Finn! You don't want to pull away but you know you have to. You know how much cheating hurts Finn. You pull away and Quinn makes a groaning sound. She sounds disappointed.

You turn away from Quinn so that you won't have to look her in the eyes when you say this. "I-I'm really sorry Quinn. I shouldn't have done that. I should go."

Quinn grabs your wrist to stop you again. "Rachel, wait. Please don't go. We need to talk about this. Somewhere that doesn't smell so bad." She laughs.

"I'm really sorry, Quinn. But I can't do that. I will see you in Glee Club." You open the bathroom door. Before you leave you turn around to give Quinn a look. You tried to tell her everything you felt for her in that look. You look away and continue to walk out of the bathroom.

"RACHEL!" You can her Quinn yelling for you as you walk down the hallway. You close your eyes and a couple of tears escape. You notice that this is the second time Quinn Fabray had made you walk away crying.

"What the hell just happened?" Quinn said out loud to the empty, smelly girl's bathroom.


	2. I Don't Want to Let You Go

**I Don't Want to Let You Go**

**AN:** Thank you so much for all the favorites and reviews! They inspired me to write chapter two! I hope you like it (:

* * *

><p>"… <em>I never can say goodbye to you. Ohhh Yeahh yeah yeah."<em>

Quinn finishes her solo. You tried to not look at her during her performance but it was so hard. Quinn's voice is so angelic. Her voice is one of the reasons why you fell in love with her. The Glee Club irrupts with applause.

"Wow, Quinn that was incredible." Finn says.

"Even more incredible is her big news. Tell them." Mr. Schue says.

"I got into Yale."

More applause. You can't help but to smile at her. You are so proud of her.

"It's just amazing. With everything you've been through. You really deserve this Quinn."

"We are so proud of you, Quinn." Mercedes says.

"I wanted to thank you guys. Because without each and every one of you, this would have never happened. You supported me and loved me through all the drama. And that's why I'm standing here. I wasted so much time hating myself for the stupid mistakes that I made but the truth is that without all of those, I never would've dreamed this to be my future. I was the only one standing in the way of myself. You can't change your past but you can let go and start your future." Quinn looked at you when she said the last part of her speech. You look down at the floor because if you look at Quinn right now, you might start to cry. And you can't look at Finn without feeling guilty.

Santana and Brittany are the first ones to get up and hug Quinn. Then Mercedes and the rest of the Glee Club. You stay back because you don't want to hug Quinn again. You might end up kissing her and you don't want Finn to see that.

* * *

><p>You are standing at your locker getting the books you need for history.<p>

"RACHEL! RACHEL!" Kurt is running down the hallway towards you. "I got my NYADA letter! I'm a finalist! I'm a finalist!"

"That's so great, Kurt!"

"What did yours say?"

"I didn't get one."

"That doesn't mean anything. It just means they haven't sent it yet."

"I didn't even make it to the finals. I knew it. I had this weird feeling in my stomach all week long."

"Rachel. Don't be so stupid-"

"Stupid? Stupid is watching all of your friends make plans for their futures and realizing the girl that your in love with is leaving. No plans. No college. Nowhere to go. All I have here is my boyfriend. And I don't even love him. And I have no idea what I'm doing." You breakdown after you tell Kurt this. He is the first one that knows that you are in love with Quinn.

"Come here." Kurt brings you into a hug. The bell rings for history. Looks like you will be a little late for history…

* * *

><p>Santana is calling a Glee Club meeting in the choir room.<p>

"Um, what's going on?" You ask her.

"We've got the Warblers right were we want them. And because he is the smoothest criminal I know, Artie was able to find a spy store that sells top secret surveillance equipment."

"Not top secret. I just got a tape recorder from Office Max." Artie corrects Santana.

"Ok whatever. I taped it to my under boob when we went to Dalton and I got Sebastian admitting that there was rock salt in that slushie that blinded Blaine. Now, all we have to do is send this tape to the po-po and the little bitch is headed to juvie."

"No, no were not doing that." Kurt says.

"Why? Kurt, this isn't violent. This is clever. I taped it to my underboob."

Kurt gets up from his chair and walks over to Santana. "So, he gets kicked out of school. The Warblers still do Michael and they still beat us. Look, I want to see Sebastian's head turning on spin but I realize that you can't go looking for payback every time the world wrongs you. If Michael went after all the haters, he wouldn't have anytime to do all that amazing music. So, were not going to punish the Warblers. We're going to teach them a lesson. And I think I know how. I reserved the auditorium. So, if you all just follow me." The Glee Club starts to follow him. You notice that Quinn and Finn stay back.

"But wait, if Kurt would have taped this to his junk, I would have never heard the end of it. We would have had a whole week of songs about it."

"True." Brittany says as she walks up to Santana.

"Rachel, can I borrow you for a sec?" Finn asks you.

"Um, yeah." You say. You still see Quinn in the choir room. "Quinn, why are you still here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I want to do another number for Michael week and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure, I would love to help you. Finn, could we maybe talk after school? I will meet you by your locker."

"But I had something special plan-"

"I'm really sorry Finn. But it can wait." You didn't mean to sound rude but you needed to get rid of him. You needed to talk to Quinn about what happened in the bathroom yesterday. You were ready to talk with her after the talk with Kurt. Finn has that sad, puppy dog look on his face that he thinks works. But it doesn't. He grabs his backpack off his chair and walks out of the choir room. When he leaves the room, you turn back to Quinn.

"So, um what kind of number did you have in mind?" You ask her.

"I was thinking about a duet with you. Are voices go together really well and I found the perfect song that um can express our um feelings." Our feelings? Does she feel the same way?

"Maybe that's not a good idea…"

"Why because of Finn? He is clueless, Rachel. He won't figure it out. Trust me."

What she says is true. He didn't figure it out when they sang _I Feel Pretty/Unpretty_ together. "OK. I will do this duet with you. What's the name of the song?"

"_I Just Can't Stop Loving You._" She tells you. Why did she have to pick that song? Finn will definitely find out.

"Why did you pick that song? It is so obvious. And you don't feel the same way about me that I do about you-"

"That's not true! That's why I picked this song! I'm not really good at using my words to express how I feel and this song does it perfectly. I have tried to stop loving you but I just can't, Rachel!" You can't believe this is happening. You can't stand anymore. You sit down on the piano bench. Quinn Fabray loves you back!

"I-I don't know what to say. I never thought those words will be coming out of your mouth." Quinn walks over to the piano bench and sits down next to you.

"It's true Rachel. All of it. I'm the classic school bully who was afraid of my feelings for you. But the thought of losing you to Finn, it just hurts. I need you, Rachel. You have saved my life in so many ways." When she says that you start to cry. Quinn brushes your tears away with her thumb. You immediately stop caring about Finn, and you slam your lips to Quinn's. Quinn responds quickly this time. She brushes her tongue on your lips asking for entrance. You let her in. You both moan when your tongues meet. She pushes you down on the piano bench, so that you aren't at a weird angle. You and Quinn are probably really late for the group number in the auditorium, but you both don't care. You feel like you have been kissing her forever. You pull away from Quinn.

"We should stop." You say.

"But I really don't want to." She whines. She is so adorable when she whines.

"We have to. I'm sure the Glee Club is done performing in the auditorium. We don't want somebody to find us. And I have to meet Finn…"

"Right. Finn. What are you going to say to him?"

"I'm going to tell him no. And then I will tell him the truth. He at least deserves the truth."

"Do you want me to be with you?"

"No. That will just add salt to an open wound. I can handle it."

"OK. Do you want me to walk you to Frankenteen's locker?"

"How chivalrous of you." You stand up and offer her your elbow. She links her arm with your arm and starts to exit the choir room. It doesn't take long to reach Finn's locker, because it is in the same hallway as the choir room. You see him sitting on the floor trying to do homework. He sees you walking towards you and gets up. Quinn un-hooks her arm and crosses her arms across her stomach.

"Hi, Rachel!" He walks over to you and hugs you. "You missed the group number! It was epic! The Warblers joined us and Sebastian got really mad. It was awesome! Hi, Quinn."

"Hi, Finn. So, Rachel do you want to practice our duet tomorrow morning before school? I can give you a ride."

"Sure! Pick me up at 7:30." Quinn says goodbye and starts to walk back to the choir to get her purse.

"But Rachel, I pick you up for school in the morn-"

"I know, Finn. It doesn't hurt to change up the routine a little bit. I have an answer to your question. Can we go to the park to talk about it?"

"Sure, Rach! I can't wait!"

You can't wait either. Only a few more agonizing minutes with Finn, and then you could finally call Quinn yours.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<strong>


	3. The Park

**All I Need Is You and I**

**AN:** Oh my god! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites! I really appreciate it! Here is chapter three! It was really hard to write Finn's dialogue because I can't stand him. I hope I wasn't too predictable!

This was my inspiration when Kurt was talking about Quinn: .com/post/16675563291

Enjoy! (:

* * *

><p>Finn parks his old, beat up truck next to the park. He runs around the front of the car, so he can open the door for you. You notice this is the first time he opens any type of door for you. He probably wants to get laid again. You shudder on the inside at that thought. Finn isn't really that great in bed. Santana was right about that. You hope Quinn is so much better... He offers his hand for you and you take it. Hopefully, this will be the last time you will be holding his hand. He starts to walk towards the lake and sits down in the grass. You sit down next him.<p>

He looks at you and he says, "So, you said you have an answer to my question."

You take a deep breath. You can do this. "Yes, I do Finn. I-I'm really sorry, Finn. B-But I can't marry you." You let go of his hand and look at the lake.

"Why Rach? I thought you wanted this. After you sang _Without You _to me last week, I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. If this is about New York, you know I will go with you."

"I'm not breaking up with you because of New York. I don't even know if I got into NYADA! And that song wasn't for _you._"

"Then who was the song for? Puck? Sam? I knew that Sam living with you was a bad idea."

"No! It wasn't for Puck or Sam or any guy in Glee Club."

"Oh my god! Was it for Santana? Did she turn you gay?"

"Finn, that is the stupidest thing you have said to me! And you have said a lot of stupid things… It wasn't for Santana! She didn't turn me gay. And she is with Brittany."

"Then who is it Rachel?"

"God, you are a moron! It's Quinn! It has always been her."

He starts to laugh. "No, you are the moron. Quinn is just using you. She is trying to break your heart so she can date me-"

"That is not true! I know that Quinn loves me and cares about me."

"I don't believe you, Rachel. She is a bitch and is just going to break your heart. And then you will come crawling back to me begging for forgiveness."

"I will never come back to you! And don't you dare talk about Quinn like that! She is a different person now. We are done with this conversation." You stand up and you start to walk away but Finn grabs your arm. You know there is going to be bruises there because you bruise really easily. Great.

"Let go of me Finn! You're hurting me!" He finally let go of your arm. "We are done!"

"No we are not! We are supposed to be together forever."

"Yes we are! You have to accept that I love Quinn now. Please, move on." You start walking away from him again.

"I'm not giving up on you, Rachel! We are meant to be!" He yells at you as you continue to walk away. You stop walking when you hear Finn drive away. You fall down on your knees and start to cry. You know Finn is a raging homophobe but you didn't think he would hurt you like that. You really don't want to walk home because your house is really far away so you reach into your purse and grab your cell phone. You find the number you have been looking for. You hit the call button.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Rin-_

"Rachel? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok. Finn left me at the park and I really don't want to walk home. I was wondering if you could pick me up?"

"Of course I can! I will be there in ten minutes. And you better tell me everything!"

"Thank you so much, Kurt."

"No problem! Bye!"

"Bye Kurt!" You hang up. You put your phone back in your purse. You know you should have called Quinn but you don't want Quinn to see your arm or you right now. You know she will freak out and want to kill Finn. Your arm should be better in the morning anyway.

It's ten minutes later and you see Kurt pull up. You start to walk over to his car. Kurt gets out of his car and starts to run to you. Once he reaches you, he embraces you. His hugs always seem to make you feel better.

"What did my idiot half-brother do this time?" Instead of telling him, you decided to just show him. You lifted up your sleeve. He put his hand over his mouth and gasped.

"He is so dead! I'm definitely telling my Dad and Carol about this."

"Please don't Kurt. It's fine really. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Your arm did stop hurting when Kurt arrived.

"Or you sure?"

"Yes, Kurt. I really am."

"Have you told Quinn yet?"

"No, not yet. Should I? I don't want her to freak out."

"Yes, you should! If you are going to be in a relationship with her you need to be 100 percent honest with her. Honesty is the most important part in any type of relationship."

"Something that Finn and I seriously lacked. Do you think she loves me Kurt?"

"Are you seriously asking me this? Of course she does! I remember one day we were walking down the hallway together when she was pregnant and asked me to give you a makeover. We weren't really good friends then because I was in love with Finn and you had horrible fashion sense. I asked her why and she said that 'relationships work with some opposites. To even each other out. Fashionless with fashionable. For me, it's Rachel.' It was the day you wore your infamous blue pantsuit."

You can't believe this. That means Quinn has liked you the same amount of time as you have liked her!

"I told her I didn't believe her. I didn't think she could be attracted to you in a pantsuit! Then she told me it just makes her want to rip your clothes off even more! She wants you Rachel! Bad!" A few tears escape when he says this. These are happy tears this time. All of your dreams are coming true.

"I just can't believe this, Kurt. She really does love me."

"Yes, Rachel she always has. Come on let's go celebrate at my house! I'm sure Finn will be at Puck's house playing video games. We can order pizza, of course it will be a vegan pizza, and we will watch _Funny Girl_! I'm going to call Blaine and Mercedes. We are going to have so much fun! You should be happy right now, Rachel!"

You are happy in this moment. Kurt is a really good friend. You have no idea what you will do without him. He is done calling Mercedes and Blaine.

"Mercedes and Blaine can come over! Come on, we need to go pick them up and order the pizza from Breadstix!" You follow him back to his car. Once you got to his car you felt your phone vibrate against your leg. You smile when you recognize the name on the screen.

_**One new message from Quinn Fabray**_

You open the text.

**Hi, beautiful! How did the talk with Finn go? PS I miss you so much. XO –Q**

"Oooooo is that a text from Quinn?" Kurt asks you as he starts to drive away. "What does it say?"

"Yes, it is! She is asking me about the talk with Finn. And she called me beautiful!"

"Well, don't keep her waiting. Text her back!"

"OK Kurt! And pay attention to road! I don't want to die yet without Quinn being my girlfriend!" You tell him because you see him messing with the CD player and not noticing that he is slowly drifting in the other lane.

"Oops, my bad Rachel!" You can't help to laugh at that because Kurt just said 'my bad'. Kurt gives you weird look and you just move your hand at him telling him to just ignore it. You open your phone again and start to reply to Quinn.

**Hi, gorgeous! Sorry about the delay! Kurt is driving and he almost killed us. Anyway, the talk went… fine with Finn. I will tell you more about it in the morning. I'm going to be hanging out with Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes for the rest of the afternoon. We are going to order vegan pizza and watch **_**Funny Girl**_**. Do you want to join us? And I miss you so much, too. XO –R**

You hit send and wait for her reply. Your phone vibrates immediately. She has already replied back! It would take Finn hours to reply to a simple question!

**Oh my god! Tell Kurt to pay attention to the road! I don't want you to die yet! And I'm sorry but I can't tonight. I have a lot of homework. Maybe another time. I hope you have fun! I will see you in the morning. (: XO -Q**

You start to reply to Quinn.

**That's ok! Good luck with homework! I will see you in the morning! (: XO -R**

You hit send. Kurt pulls into the Breadstix parking lot. You are surprised you made it there alive. You and Kurt walk into the restaurant and order the pizza. Once the pizza is ready, Kurt starts to drive to Mercedes and Blaines' houses. You can't wait to just hang out with your friends and forget about Finn and NYADA and your arm. You really need this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm really sorry about the cliff hanger but this felt like a good place to stop! I will try to update tomorrow. The next chapter is going to be about Quinn and Rachel's morning rehearsal and some more Finn drama. As always, please tell me what you think! (:


	4. I'm Amazed By You

**I'm Amazed By You**

"_**And if I stop then tell me just what will I do. I just can't stop loving you."**_

You and Quinn are now facing each other. You are so out of breath. "OK. I think we have practiced enough." Quinn says as she tries to calm down her breathing. She walks over to the piano and sits down on the bench.

You follow her and sit down next to her. "I totally agree with you. Do you think we will be ready by Friday?"

"Of course we will be ready! We only practiced _I Feel Pretty/Unpretty _one time, and that duet was perfect! And today is only Thursday. We can practice after school today and tomorrow if you still want to practice."

"I think we should practice it a couple of more times just to make sure it is perfect."

"OK! Whatever you want to do, Rach!" She smiles at me and squeezes my shoulder. "So… You still haven't told me about what happened at the park with Finn."

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. You think carefully about what you are going to say next. Your bruises have healed significantly. You thought they would have been more visible by the morning. You open your eyes and stare into her hazel ones. Her eyes are so focused on your face. "OK I will tell you but you have to promise me that you won't freak out or do anything stupid that will get you kicked out of school!"

"You are scaring me, Rachel. What did Finn do to you?"

"Promise me!"

She lets out a sigh. "I promise, Rach. I won't to anything stupid."

"I told Finn that I don't wont to marry him. He asked me why. I told him about you. I told him that I love you and I always have. H-He didn't like very much." You look away from Quinn.

"Rachel, did Finn hurt you?"

"Y-Yes, he did." Quinn stood up from the bench and started to pace.

"I knew he would! He is going to wish he has never touched you!" She yelled. She started to walk away.

You get up from the bench and grab her wrist. "Quinn, you need to calm down." Woah, deja vu. You smile at that memory.

She starts to laugh. "This sounds familiar." She turns around to face you.

You smile at her. "Quinn, you promised me you wouldn't freak out!"

"But he hurt you, Rachel! I need to protect you because you are my gir-" She doesn't finish her sentence. She starts to blush and she looks down at her feet. Was she about to call you her girlfriend? Your heart starts to race and your face feels hot.

"Q-Quinn, were you about to call me your g-girlfriend?"

"Maybe. That is if you want to be." She locks her eyes with yours. You start to walk closer to her.

"Of course, I would love to be your girlfriend!" She is ecstatic. She starts to jump up and down. She looks so adorable. She slams her lips to yours passionately.

She pulls away from your lips. You miss them immediately. "I love you so much, Rachel. You have to understand why I want to hurt Finn."

"I do understand why. But you also must understand that I am against any form of violence."

She groans. "But Rach-"

"I don't want you to mess up your future because of Finn! Just please, let this go. For me." You plead.

"OK, Rach. I promise."

"Thank you." You hug her to show her that you are proud of her for not going after Finn. "We should probably start to get ready for first period. We don't want to be late!" You grab her wrist again and start to drag her out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>The first couple of classes go by really slow. You don't share a class with Quinn until after lunch. Thankfully, you don't share any classes with Finn because you are in more advanced classes than him. You really don't understand how you could have dated someone who is unintelligent like Finn for almost two years! And you almost married him! The bell rings for lunch. You grab your things and exit the classroom. Quinn is waiting for you outside the door. She hugs you. When she let's go of you, she grabs your hand.<p>

You let go of her hand and whisper to her, "Are you sure you want the whole school to know about us?"

She grabs your hand again."Yes, Rachel. I stopped caring about my reputation a long time ago. Now, come on! I am starving!" She starts walking to the cafeteria. You know it's just hand holding and girls do that all the time but you would have thought she would have wanted your relationship to be a secret because of her parents. You would have to talk to her about this later. She spots Santana and Brittany sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Hi, Quinn! Hi, Rachel!" Brittany says as you and Quinn sit down at the table. The rest of the Gleeks join the table. Finn has not arrived yet.

"Hi, Brittany! I'm going to go get some food now before the line gets long. Rach, do you want anything?" Quinn asks you.

"No, I'm fine Quinn! Thank you for asking!" She nods her head and kisses you on the cheek. You blush and touch the spot on your cheek. You watch her walk away.

"So, it is true then. You are gay for Quinn Fabray!" Santana says.

You look at Santana. "And w-why do you think that?" Quinn might be okay with the whole school knowing about your relationship but that does not mean that you are.

"It's so obvious! She just kissed you on the cheek and you were totally staring at her ass when she walked away."

"You don't know what you are talking about, Santana!"

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, dwarf."

"Be nice, San!" Brittany says and hits her on the shoulder.

She rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Sorry Berry."

She starts to eat her salad again. Someone taps you on the shoulder. You turn around and the mysterious person is Finn. You let out a sigh.

"Finn, I really don't want to talk to you right now." Santana looks up from her salad and gives you a weird look.

"Please, Rachel? I want to apologize for what I did yesterday at the park."

You stand up from the table and face him. You look towards the front of the cafeteria where the food is sold and spot short, blonde hair. Quinn is still in the line. You let out another sigh. "Fine, Finn. But you only get five minutes!"

"OK, Rachel!" He grabs your hand. You try to let go but he has a death grip on your hand. Flashbacks from the park start to play in your mind, and you suddenly realize this might have been a bad idea. He starts to drag you out of the cafeteria into a hallway that is nearby.

He stops and finally lets go of your hand.

"Look, I don't know what came over me, yesterday." He says. "I just got so angry because I love you, Rachel. You are the love of my life!"

You roll your eyes and cross your arms over your chest. "I'm still waiting for an apology." He was never good at apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel! Could you please give me another chance? We are meant to be together forever!"

"I have given you a MILLION chances, Finn! You don't deserve another one! And what part of I'm with Quinn now, do you not understand?"

"All of it! I just don't think that Quinn really loves you. She is just going to break your heart and cheat on you!"

"She does love me, Finn!" You yell. You are really tired of explaining this to Finn. "I am tired of explaining Quinn's and I relationship to you. You just have to accept it and move on. Please."

You see that he closes his eyes and clenches his fists. Before you can react, Finn pushes you into the lockers and slams his lips to yours roughly. You try to shove him off but he is so much stronger than you.

"HEY! Get your hands off of my woman!" You here Quinn yell. She pulls Finn off of you. You didn't think she was that strong.

"You better listen to this, Hudson! Rachel is mine now! If you touch her again, I will send Santana after you. You don't want that do you?"

"N-No. I'm sorry. That won't happen again."

"You better hope it won't!" He nods and starts to walk back to the cafeteria.

"My hero!" You say as you run and hug her. She laughs and hugs you back.

"What did Finn want?"

"He just wanted to apologize and he tried to get me back. He doesn't seem to understand that I love you now."

"Maybe he will finally understand it tomorrow when we sing our duet together. And I love you, so much." She strokes your cheek and then pecks you on the lips.

"Come on! I'm still hungry because I haven't gotten to eat yet because I saw Frankenteen attack you." You smile at her and grab her hand.

"Which I am so glad you did." You kiss her on the cheek. You start to walk back to the lunch table.

"Took you long enough, Berry!" Santana says when you reach the table. You are surprised that she actually noticed that you were gone.

"Are you ok, Rachel?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, I am now, Brittany." You kiss Quinn on the cheek again.

"Awwww!" Brittany and Kurt gush. Kurt must have arrived to the table when you were talking with Finn.

"Gross." Santana says.

You roll her eyes at her. "What did Finn want now?" Kurt asks.

"He wanted me to give him another chance. I told him no. He got mad again and pushed me into the lockers and kissed me."

"WHAT?" Santana suddenly yells.

You look at her. "Why do you care?"

"I-I don't care! I just couldn't hear you because Quinn is chewing her food really loud." You look at Quinn. She is currently shoving potato chips in her mouth. You shake your head and laugh at her.

"Come on Britt. We still have time for a quickie before English and I'm tired of listening to Berry talk."

Brittany claps her hands and gets up from the table. "Yay!" Santana grabs her arm and starts dragging her to the nearest girl's bathroom.

You turn back to Kurt. "That was really weird and gross."

Kurt shakes his head. "That will be an image I will never get out of my head. I'm really sorry about my idiot half-brother. Are you sure you don't want me to say something to him?"

"I'm sure, Kurt. I can handle it and I have Quinn that will protect me." You smile at her and put your hand on her knee. She looks up from her food and uses her arm to wipe her mouth. She smiles back.

"GAH! You and Quinn are so adorable!"

You smile at him. "Thank you, Kurt. You and Blaine are, too! How is Blaine anyway?"

"Blaine is doing fine. His surgery is tomorrow. He is really sad that he is missing Michael week, though."

"Maybe Quinn, me and you can go over to his house after school and sing a song to him?"

"I think he will really like that, Rachel!"

"OK! Meet me at my locker after school! We can follow you to Blaine's house."

"I can't wait, Rachel!" He looks at his watch. "It looks like lunch is almost over! I need to get my books for Math class. See you after school!" He stands up and starts to walk away.

"Bye, Kurt!" You look at Quinn. "We should probably start walking to English."

"OK!" She stands up and grabs her lunch tray.

You laugh. "You look like you enjoyed lunch."

"I'm sorry about ignoring you! I was just really hungry."

You laugh again. "It's ok. You saved me from Finn. That probably made you really hungry."

"That and all the practicing we did this morning." You grab her hand and start walking to English.

You arrive at the classroom and walk in. You and Quinn sit down next to each other. Santana and Brittany come running in the classroom a minute before the bell rings.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Santana says as she slides into the desk that is behind you. Brittany sits in the desk next to her.

The bell finally rings. You can't wait until school is over. You love having another opportunity to sing with Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh. I don't really like this chapter. I hope you guys will like it, anyway! :D<strong>


	5. Author's Note

**AN: I'm really sorry to tell you guys this, but I will not be continuing this short story. I just don't see it going anywhere. It was my first fic and I learned a lot from it. It was just a test to see what I was capable of. I do think I can write something that is a lot better than this. Thank you for all your kind words and input. I really appreciated it. Stay tuned, though. I'm not giving up writing just yet. (:**


End file.
